La Visión
by Miss O'Connell
Summary: Lejos de Forks, Alice tiene una visión...la visión de Bella suicidandose....ALICE'S POV EN LUNA NUEVA. ONE SHOT.


Hola!!

Hace tanto que no dejo una historia aqui xD Primero que todo, quiero aclarar que todos los personajes aquí involucrados pertenecen a la estupenda Stephenie Meyer :)

Segundo, quiero aclarar que esta historia trata de cuando Alice tiene la visión de Bella en el acantilado, en Luna Nueva, lo que hace que regrese.

PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS SI NO HAS LEIDO LUNA NUEVA

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

**La visión**

_Alice's POV_

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba allí, viendo la televisión (o fingiendo hacerlo), en el living con Rosalie.

Ningún programa lograba captar mi atención, pero no despegué los ojos del aparato para no desviar mis pensamientos.

Parecía que mi hermana hacía lo mismo, aunque tal vez sólo había descubierto su reflejo en algún lado y lo observaba.

De pronto, la sensación que había sentido toda la vida cuando tenía una visión improvista me albergó. Se me tensaron los brazos y las manos. Sentí cómo me despegaba de mi cuerpo y volaba, hasta que una escena apareció en mi mente.

Un gran acantilado aparecía en él. Debajo, grandes olas de agua de mar colisionaban contra las rocas. Parecía violento…y peligroso.

Conocía ese lugar, aunque no había estado allí mucho tiempo. Era cerca de Forks, en La Push. Las palabras de Edward sobre alejarnos de esa ciudad vinieron a mi conciencia. Debía detener la visión, no entrometerme y no pensar en ella…

Pero algo me detuvo. Una figura se encontraba de pie en el borde del acantilado, esperando el momento para saltar al turbulento mar.

Me horroricé, la figura era una persona que conocía muy bien…era Bella.

Algo andaba mal. Su rostro reflejaba duda, estaba optando en su fuero interno. Pero si estaba eligiendo, no podía yo ser capaz de verlo. Eso suponía que ya había decidido…iba a saltar del precipicio.

Luego de unos segundos eternos, avanzó hasta el filo…y se tiró.

Yo estaba aterrada. No podía creer que Bella fuera capaz de suicidarse, ella no era así. ¿Acaso no sabía el daño que eso haría a Charlie?, ¿y a Renée?, ¿y a….Edward?

Sabía que era un imán para los accidentes, ¡pero no sabía que ella los provocara!. No, esa no era ella, Bella no actuaba así.

Cuando su cuerpo traspasó el agua gris, esperé impaciente a que emergiera a la superficie…pero no lo hizo. No había señales de su cuerpo por ningún lado.

-¡NO! – Grité cuando la visión hubo terminado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice? – me preguntó Rosalie. Por unos momentos me había olvidado de ella.

Estaba dura como una piedra, tensa como una estatua. Ni siquiera le dirigí la mirada cuando respondí.

- Bella...

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó con algo de enfado. – No tienes que pensar…

- Murió…- la interrumpí.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste?

- Ella …- la miré a los ojos dorados – Se lanzó por un acantilado…al mar…

El rostro de Rose parecía sorprendido y "aliviado", en cierto modo. Bajó el rostro hasta observar el suelo.

- Vaya…- dijo – Esto cambia las cosas…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ahora que ella no está, Edward no tendrá que preocuparse y podrá volver con nosotros…

- ¿En qué estás pensando?, ¡¿cómo puedes decir tales cosas?!

Rosalie volvió a posar sus ojos en los mios. Ella estaba tan sorprendida con mi respuesta como yo con la suya.

- Debo irme – le dije y me puse de pie de un salto.

- ¿Adonde vas? – me preguntó e imitó mis movimientos poniéndose de pie, también.

- A Forks – le contesté sin vacilar.

- ¿Estás loca?, ¡Recuerda lo que Edward nos hizo jurar!, que no nos acerquemos mientras Bella…

- Mientras Bella esté allí, lo sé. – Completé la frase. Ambas nos miramos detenidamente.

Podía leer su rostro fácilmente. Me creía loca. O tal vez, más loca de lo que ya estaba. No entendía mis actos ni mis comportamientos. Pero no me importaba, no podía quedarme parada sin hacer nada, debía ir a Forks.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer allí? – suspiró.

- No estoy segura – bajé la mirada para no observar su rostro.

- No llegarás a tiempo para salvarla, Forks está a…

- Sé a qué distancia de Washington estamos – le corté tajante y dura.

- Alice – dijo luego de segundos de silencio – No puedes hacer nada, conténtate en pensar que Edward volverá.

- No lo hará – contesté y volví a observarla con detenimiento. – Debo ir a Forks.

Rosalie iba a protestar, pero hablé antes de que emitiera sonido.

- No le digas a Edward, será duro para él.

- Pero…

- ¡No le digas a Edward! – exclamé pensando si era correcto confiar en ella. Nunca guardaba los secretos.

Ya me estaba yendo cuando, de pronto, entró Jasper seguido de Emmett, en el living. Rosalie corrió desesperada hacia Jasper.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo con Alice! – le dijo. Éste frunció el seño y recorrió con la mirada el rostro de Rose para luego desviarse hacia el mío.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sin entender nada. Emmett tampoco sabía de qué hablaba su esposa, pero más que preocupado, estaba curioso.

-¡Alice quiere ir a Forks! – gritó mi hermana. Le dirigí una mirada envenenada que pareció no alcanzar a ver.

Jasper se dirigió a mí. Caminó los pocos pasos que nos separaban para detenerse justo en frente.

- Cuéntame. – fue lo único que sus labios articularon, de una manera suave.

Le conté mi visión y mis planes…o lo poco que había pensado en ellos. Escuchó todo sin interrumpirme, y pude observar en su semblante que también me consideraba loca. Ya iban dos.

- Alice…- comenzó – Sabes qué pienso yo sobre interferir… ya nos alejamos, y juramos nunca volver. No creo que sea buena idea ir hasta allá.

- Pero…- le interrumpí. No podía aceptar esa respuesta. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos.

- Lo lamento – dije – pero no estoy pidiendo tu permiso – Me costaba ser tan dura, pero era necesario. – Voy a ir a Forks, les guste o no.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo se le caía la mandíbula a Rosalie, y cómo Emmett sonreía disimuladamente. Pero yo seguí fijando mis ojos en los de mi marido.

Jasper no se inmutó por mi respuesta. Se limitó a asentir despacio.

- De acuerdo. – concluyó – Sé que nada que te diga te hará cambiar de parecer, pero ya conoces lo que yo pienso, y para mí no deberías ir.

Dicho eso, mi pareja se giró y se esfumó hacia otro cuarto. Emmett seguía sonriendo, por lo que Rose le dio un codazo.

Por un lado estaba contenta, me había salido con la mía. Podía ir a Forks, e iba a hacerlo. Por otro lado, no me gustaba nada haber terminado la conversación con Jasper de esa manera, pero él se negaba a interferir, y yo lo entendía. Además, desde el desastroso pasado cumpleaños de Bella, nunca tocábamos el tema.

Esperanzada pensé que, tal vez, Jasper hubiera percibido cómo me sentía, y ese sería un punto a mi favor.

Otros minutos de total silencio reinaron en la estancia. Yo me había quedado petrificada en el mismo lugar, cerca de la puerta, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie estaban más alejados.

- Bien, - Emmett fue el primero en romper el hielo – Creo que esto es un adiós.

- Si…- logré articular. Aún estaba dura como una estatua.

Mi musculoso hermano se acercó a mí y me abrazó tiernamente.

- Vamos, Rose…- Le dijo a la rubia cuando se separó de mí y se volteó.

Mi hermana no contestó. Se cruzó de brazos y no se movió un milímetro del lugar en el que estaba.

- Déjala – Le susurré a Emmett – Ya se le pasará.

Éste asintió. Ambos conocíamos muy bien a Rosalie, lo terca que podía ser (más que yo), y lo fría que se ponía cuando no se salía con la suya.

- Por favor, no le cuenten a Edward – miré especialmente a mi hermana cruzada de brazos y ésta hizo como que no me escuchó.

Emmett volvió a asentir y me besó en la mejilla. Me giré y salí por la puerta delantera.

Por una vez, estaba contenta de no estar muy lejos del aeropuerto. No llevaba nada, ya que creí que no iba a ser necesario, así que me dispuse a hacer uso de mi poder de correr tan rápido hasta ser casi invisible, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la fila para comprar un boleto, y así abordar el primer avión que saliera a Washington.

El poco tiempo que tuve que esperar para abordar el avión me sacó de quicio. Me mantuve lejos de la luz solar y sólo me quedó el pensar en todo. En Bella, en las reacciones de mis hermanos, en Edward, …en Jasper. De verdad me sentía apenada por haber terminado las cosas así con él, pero Jasper me conocía mejor que nadie, y entendería mis intenciones. Seguramente no se enojaría. Por lo menos, no parecía enfadado cuando nos separamos. Lo extrañaba, y mucho.

Me puse nerviosa al pensar en ello, así que decidí que era hora de preparar mi plan para cuando llegase a Forks.

Estaba en ello cuando escuché que era hora de subir a mi avión. Comencé a temblar, estaba muy nerviosa.

El viaje en avión se me pasó rápido, más bien porque yo quería que se pasara rápido. No podía soportar no saber qué había ocurrido con seguridad. Bueno, sí sabía, Bella se había suicidado, pero ¿qué la había llevado a hacer eso? Quería que las cosas no hubieran cambiado, ojalá no hubiera sido tan fiasco el cumpleaños de Bella, así todos estaríamos contentos y felices ahora.

No pude evitar pensar en Edward. ¿Qué pasaría con él ahora?, no quería imaginármelo. Nos hizo prometer que nos alejaríamos de Bella mientras él lo hacía, pero yo sabía que todavía la amaba. Sólo era una manera de "protegerla", pero su plan había dado un giro de 360º.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, cosa que creía imposible en mí, con toda la serenidad y paciencia que había adoptado en situaciones como ésta anteriormente. Bueno, tal vez no como ésta.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, ya estaba anocheciendo. Perfecto, podía ir por donde yo quisiera, sin temer ser descubierta.

Me escabullí de la gente y comencé a correr a Forks, a mi "antigua" casa escondida entre el bosque.

Mientras me acercaba, el gran edificio blanco se alzó hacia mí. En cuanto lo vi, tuve que frenar.

Todos los recuerdos vividos en esa casa vinieron a mí. Cuando nos mudamos, el instituto, los juegos entre mis hermanos y yo, las bromas….

Si hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho. ¿Cómo era posible que nuestra vida se hubiera convertido en lo que era ahora?

Tenía que hacer algo por Bella, pero sabía que era imposible. Aunque para mi todo este tiempo hubiera pasado a la velocidad de la luz, desde que tuve la visión hasta que llegué a Forks, ya era demasiado tiempo, y no podía hacer nada por ella.

Me dejé caer al suelo, donde el pasto ya estaba muy crecido y descuidado. Intenté enfocar mis visiones a Bella, pero allí no había nada. No tenía futuro.

Creo que ese intento fue una confirmación de que era demasiado tarde para salvarla, y decidí tomarme las cosas con calma. Si algo tenía que hacer, era apoyar en todo lo que pudiera a Charlie.

Recordé que hacía bastante tiempo que no iba de caza, pero no podía darme ese lujo ahora, debía actuar ya mismo.

Pensé que a Charlie le parecería extraño que yo llegase a su casa a pie, así que me dirigí a la cochera de los automóviles, rezando para que aún estuviesen allí. Encendí la luz, y, para mi sorpresa, estaban como los habíamos dejado.

Decidí tomar el Mercedes de Carlisle, así podría decir que él me había autorizado a viajar sola, en caso de que preguntara. Abrí las puertas y entré.

Las llaves estaban en la guantera, donde mi padre siempre las dejaba. Las metí en el contacto y el automóvil se encendió con un suave ronroneo.

Salí a la carretera despacio, imaginándome qué pensaría la gente del pueblo al ver el conocido Mercedes negro de el doctor Cullen.

Tomé el camino que no había olvidado, hacia la casa de Bella. Recorrer ese trayecto me trajo más melancolía, con lugares que tanto conocía y hacía tiempo no veía.

Mientras llegaba a mi destino, vi la casa a oscuras. Charlie no había llegado aún. Aparqué en la entrada y apagué el motor.

Por fin había logrado mi cometido: llegar desde tan lejos a Forks, rompiendo la promesa de mi hermano Edward.

Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa otra vez. No podía quedarme quieta, así que decidí entrar a la casa y esperar dentro. Salí del coche y me dirigí a la entrada. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, así que probé con la ventana. Estaba trabada, pero la forcé un poco para que se abriera y yo pudiera entrar. La arreglaría más tarde.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí parada, en medio de la sala. Podrían haber sido minutos, u horas, me parecía lo mismo. Intenté concentrar mi mente en lo que le diría a Charlie: cómo me había enterado, porqué había venido, que….

Un sonido captó mi atención. Las luces de un automóvil inundó la estancia por unos segundos. Luego escuché pasos de alguien que se acercaba a la puerta, seguido del sonido de la llave en la cerradura.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un olor que me producía repugnancia me llegó a la nariz. Licántropos. No podía ser uno el que acababa de entrar, ya que el aroma no era tan concentrado. Tal vez sólo era alguien que había estado con uno.

Sentí que sus manos buscaban el interruptor, y, aunque no tuviera el poder para sentir los sentimientos como Jasper, noté movimientos nerviosos.

Yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa, por tercera vez en el día. Con rapidez, encendí la luz, y realmente no me esperaba venir la escena.

- ¡Alice!, ¡Oh, Alice!

- ¿Bella? – dije, confundida y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

A continuación, se abalanzó sobre mí y me estrechó con todas sus fuerzas. Yo le correspondí el abrazo, y ella comenzó a sollozar.


End file.
